


Cover - 'le révolutionnaire', an a.b.c. press publication

by Mazsoland



Series: Fanfiction covers [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art, Graphics, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazsoland/pseuds/Mazsoland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for the series: 'le révolutionnaire', an a.b.c. press publication</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover - 'le révolutionnaire', an a.b.c. press publication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrid_fischer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrid_fischer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bonne Année](https://archiveofourown.org/works/636759) by [astrid_fischer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrid_fischer/pseuds/astrid_fischer). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=30rxqqb)


End file.
